Kim's Wish
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Kim wishes that there was a cute boy that lived in the same apartment building as her and that they will fall in love. Will the boy she wished for fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stary night seaford, Kim was in her room, she looked at the night sky, seeing if there was a shooting star to make a wish. Kim and her parents live in a apartment building, Kim is the only teenager there, there was some kids but thery are to young to be her friend.

She wants a cute guy her age to live there, there is a apartment for rent, she hopes her dream boy lives there. So she's going to wish that he could live here and they could fall in love.

Kim didn't take her eyes off the sky, she really wanted a shooting star to come. Suddenly there was a star that flew, and that was the shooting star, Kim wished on the shooting star.

Kim yawned and she climbed into bed, she hopes that her wish comes true. She'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

_Beep, beep_

Kim woke up to the sound of her arlam, she rose from the bed and turned off her arlam. She threw on some clothes and walked out of her room.

She grabbed something to eat. "Well I'm going to school now."

"Bye," her parents said.

Kim left the house and she walked down the stairs and left the building. She walked in the parking lot and got into her car and she drove off to school.

10 mintues passed by and she parked her car in the school parking lot, she got out of the car. Kim walked straight down the lot, she walked on the sidewalk and entered the building.

She walked down the hall way, she took a left where her homeroom was. She sat at a desk next to Grace.

"Good morning class, I have something to tell you," the teacher said.

The students eyes were on the teacher, ready for the news that she's going to say.

"We are going to have a new student tomorrow," their teacher smiled.

'My wish, it came true!' Kim thought to herself.

"I want you to be very kind to the new student," the teacher began to write on the board.

The students took out their notebooks and pens and began to write.


	2. Being a Helping Hand

The bus stopped at Kim's apartment, she rose from her seat and she walked down the isale and stepped off the bus, she saw a truck and a family were taking their things out of the truck.

The bus roared off. Kim saw a boy that looked about her age, he was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. She watched the boy take things out, Kim couldn't take her eyes off of him.

The boy looked at Kim, he noticed that he was staring at her. Kim looked away.

"Hey girl, do you go to Seaford high?" The boy asked.

Kim walked up to him. "Yes I do, my name isn't girl, its Kim."

"Well I'm Jack," he smiled.

His smile matched his face perfectly it all lined up and his eyes were smiling too.

"Nice to meet you."

"If you don't mind, but could you show me where everything is at school?" He asked.

"S-sure."

His parents came outside to get more things to put in their apartment.

"Jack, who's this?" This father asked

"I'm Kim."

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Lucy, its nice to meet you," his mother smiled kindly.

"We'll be going to the same school," Jack said.

"Well, I have to get going, it was nice meeting you," Kim said as she walked off.

"See ya later," Jack said.

Kim entered the building, she walked upstairs and she placed her hand on the doorknob and she opened the door.

"Hey sweetie," her mother smiled.

"We have new neighbors."

"I'll make them cookies once they are all moved in," her mother said.

"I'll be in my room," Kim said as she walked in her room and closed the door. She set her bag on her bed and she un zipped it, she had some math homework. She took her math book out of her bag and she sat down on the edge og her bed.

"I can't believe my wish came true! He's good looking too! His smile took me away." Kim could see Jack smiling in her mind.

"I hope we get to be friends," Kim smiled as she wrote the answers in her notebook.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"I think we should give our neighbors a helping hand," her mother said.

Kim's face lit up, she gets to see Jack again, she threw her homework on the bed and she stood up. "Sure!"

Kim followed her mother outside. Jack's parents were outside but not Jack.

"Hey, I'm Michelle, I'm Kim's mother. We are wondering if you need any help."

"Sure, I'm Jason and this is my wife Lucy. Kim can help Jack unpack."

Kim took off running back in the hall wall. Kim thought it was cute that they lived in the same part of the building, but they live underneath Kim and her mother.

There door was opened. Kim peaked in. "Jack."

"Come in."

Kim stepped in the apartment, she saw Jack unpacking kitchen ware. "I'm here to help." She walked over to him.

"I guess I'm that cute and you had to come see me," Jack smiled.

"Exuce me?" Kim was shocked when he said that.

Jack laughed. "I'm just kidding, see those boxes on the counter? Those are the boxes that are the kitchen ware."

Kim opened the box, it had all kinds of knifes. She took them out of the box and put them in the drawer. "I'm glad that somebody my age moved here."

"Oh? So nobody's your age here, only me?" He asked as he placed sliver ware in a drawer.

"Yup, all my life living here, nobody was my age. Is that the last box?" Kim asked as Jack got into the box on the counter.

"Yes it is, next we are going to put my room together. "

"I can start that," she said as she looked for his room.

"Its on the right."

"Thanks," she entered his room. His dresser, TV and computer desk, were in the way, but his bed was against the wall.

'She's sexy.' Jack thougt as he finished up unpacking. "Sweet cakes, I'm going to be in the living room to set up everything."

'Sweet cakes? Is he a bad boy? I didn't wish for this, looks like I have to stay away from him or I could tell him not to hit on me, but its cute when he called me that,' Kim thought as she set up his TV on the TV stand.

'I can't wait to get to know her, and then I'll ask her out,' Jack thought as he was moving the couch in the right place.

Jack's parents and Kim's mother came in the house, with the last bit of stuff.

"That's the last of it," Jason said.

"Kim and I have to go, I have to cook supper," Michelle said.

Kim heard what her mother said, she didn't want to go, she wants to look at Jack all day.

"Come on Kim," her mother called.

Kim was setting up his computer for him, she just finished his room. She walked out of her room. "Can I stay here and help them?"

"Sure, I'll call you when dinner is ready," her mother smiled as she left their apartment.

"Jack your room is done," Kim said.

Jack entered his room. "Wow, Kim you set it up nicely."

"I'm glad you like it," Kim smiled at his reaction.

"Let's set up the living room," Jack said as he took Kim's hand out of the room.

Kim blushed, she helped him and his parents move the furniture in the living room, and putting the miscellaneous things om the shevles.

"All done, thanks for your help," Lucy said.

Kim smiled you're welcome, I better be going upstairs, enjoy your new place."

"We will," Jason said.

"See you tomorrow,"Jack smiled and winked.

Kim walked out of the apartment and closed the door and she ran upstairs, and entered her apartment.


	3. Jack's First Day of School

Kim was outside waiting for the bus, she didn't see Jack. She turned on her heel towards the building she had to go get him. Once she took a step, he came running outside. Kim turned on her heel facing the road.

He walked over to Kim. "Morning."

Kim's chest felt warm inside when he spoke. "Hey, stick with me okay?"

"Sure thing,"he smiled.

Suddenly the bus turned down their road roaring its way over, then it stopped at the apartment. The teens climbed on the bus, and they took a seat near the front, the back is always filled in the morning. The bus took off as Jack and Kim sat down.

The bus was full, it was loud and noicey because of the teenagers. The bus was on their way to the school.

"Are you nervous? " Kim asked.

Jack's heart was beating fast in his chest. "N-no not at all."

The bus turned up the road to Seaford High, it started to slow down as it stopped in front of the building. The doors of the bus opened, and teenagers rushed off the bus into the school.

"Do you know your first class?" Kim asked.

"Math, they gave a schedule yesterday," Jack said.

"We have the same class! I need to stop at my locker," Kim smiled as they walked down the hall way.

All those teenagers were making Jack nervous, they were making too much noice. Kim and Jack took a left and they were at her locker.

"They gave me a locker right next to yours."

"Thats cool."

They unlocked their lockers, and put their bags in their lockers, and then they walked down the hall to go to their math room.

"So many people," Jack said.

"If you stick with me, you'll be fine, " she smiled at him.

They took a right and they walked in the class room, they took a seat near the middle of the room.

"Looks like we have a new student, " the teacher said.

"Hi I'm Jack."

"I'm Mrs. Smith. "

The students said their names to Jack, Jack felt a bit better that he knows the name of the students.

Mrs. Smith collected the papers that they had for homework. "Today you will be taking a test, I want you to take a moment to study. Jack and Kim, you can study out in the hall way, since he doesn't have the papers to study, you guys can sure." She set the stack of papers on her desk.

Jack and Kim rose from their seats and walked on the title floor, and headed out into the hall way, they sat against the wall.

Jack sat close to Kim so he can see the paper, that they had to study. "Do you always have a test?"

"Almost every week," Kim said.

"Almost?"

"Sometimes its once a month or more."

Jack was staring at Kim, he really wanted to kiss her, but if he did, he might scare off Kim and she might stay away from him.

Kim could see Jack staring at her through the corner of her eye, she turned her head to look at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" She protested.

"Let's get to studying, do you want an F?" Jack asked as he changed the subject.

Kim took her eyes off of Jack, she looked at the paper with Jack. Suddenly they heard their names being called, it was their teacher.

"Looks like we have to take the teat," Kim said as she rose from the floor with Jack and they walked in the class room together and took their seats.

Mrs. Smith took their papers that they studied and placed their math tests in front of them. The students picked up their pencils and they began to write.


	4. Together Finally

Jack and Kim stepped off the bus they entered the building. "How 'bout you come over, my mother is at work," Kim said as she opened the door and they both walked in, she took Jack in her room.

Jack sat on her bed. "What time does your mother get out of work?"

"Around 4, let's do our homework," Kim got in her bag to get her science things out of her bag along with Jack.

Jack and Kim started writing their answers on the paper that they had. Jack looked at Kim. She saw him looking at her, ahe lookes up at him. "Need any help?"

"No."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm looking at your face," he smirked.

"You must think my face is pretty."

"No I don't."

"Huh?" Kim looked down on her paper and she answered the questions. "Boys say I'm pretty. "

"You're not pretty."

This was making Kim hurt, she was about to cry. "And they want to date me, but I don't love them."

"Nope, you're not good enough. "

Tears rolled down Kim's eyes. "Leave now! How could you say something like that? "

"Listen Kim, you're face is perfect, you're beautiful, boys want to be with you because they love you and they want to be part of your life, you are good enough, you are a sweet kind young lady. Kim Carwford, I love you."

Kim wipped her tears off her face. "Jack that's so beautiful, and I love you!"

Jack and Kim leaned in for a kiss. Jack pulled away. "I should get going, my parents are probably expecting me."

"Okay, bye."

Jack grabbed his things and left her room, and the apartment. Kim's face was red as a tomato, she couldn't believe that she's in love with Jack. "OH MY GOSH! I'm dating Jack, I'M DATING JACK!" She laid back on her bed, smiling. She was happy that she finally is in love with Jack.

Minutes passed by and she finished her homework, she put her things in her bag and she turned on the TV to watch something.


End file.
